shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Senzaemon Nakiri
|kanji = 薙切 仙左衛門 |romaji = Nakiri Senzaemon |alias = The Food's Demon King |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = Unknown |cuisine style = Tōtsuki Regal Recipes |food forte = All |family = Erina Nakiri (Granddaughter) Alice Nakiri (Granddaughter) Leonora Nakiri (Daughter-in-law) |cuisine division = All Styles |position = Director Chairman |occupation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Tōtsuki Industry |status = Active |manga = Chapter 4 |voice actor = Banjō Ginga |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 3 (Full Appearance)}} Senzaemon Nakiri (薙切 仙左衛門 Nakiri Senzaemon) is the director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also the grandfather of Erina Nakiri and Alice Nakiri. Because of his influences in Japan's entire culinary world, he is both respected and feared by students and the primary figure of the Tōtsuki brand name. He is known as the Food's Demon King. Appearance Senzaemon is an elderly man who has long spiky white hair with a mustache and a beard. He also has a scar on his right eye running diagonally from the middle of his forehead down to just above his right cheekbone. Despite his advanced age, Senzaemon is incredibly fit and muscular. Senzaemon has a very intense, intimidating look when most students look at him, though he can sometimes have a comical and softer expressions. His wardrobe consists of a olive-colored yukata tied by a white obi and normally walks around with geta. During the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Quarterfinals, Senzaemon wore a haori over his yukata. He also apparently wears a fundoshi. Personality As one of the most highly regarded figures in the culinary world, Senzaemon is treated with the utmost respect from those in the industry. As the current director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, Senzaemon holds an iron-clad philosophy in regards to culinary arts with the strict policy that his academy is infamous for. He has high expectations for his students and does not tolerate failure. He highly values tenacity, spirit, and courage, especially those who display such mettle in the face of adversity. He has taken a special interest in the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation which currently hosts a wide variety of students who come from various backgrounds and have continued to innovate and exceed his expectations. Whenever Senzaemon eats a dish that impresses him, he has a unusual habit of stripping the top portion of his yukata. Needless to say, any students who manage to accomplish this feat has earned his respect and interest. However, in rare cases, his fundoshi may unravel as well, more so to indicate the hidden potential of the person who managed to do so. Senzaemon is also fond of his granddaughter, Erina Nakiri as he wasted no time to foster her extraordinary ability, ''God's Tongue''.'' He has shown to have a solid bond with his other granddaughter Alice Nakiri. However, even though he respects their choices, when Erina failed Sōma during his entrance exam, he overruled her decision immediately after taking one bite of his dish. History Senzaemon became an influential figure in the culinary industry, building a fearsome reputation as "Food's Demon King". His efforts and accomplishments eventually led to him to create the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to build the perfect chefs for the industry. Senzaemon eventually had a family of his own, at least having two children, one of which is his son. His son eventually wed Leonora Nakiri and had a daughter of their own, Alice Nakiri. His other child eventually had a daughter of their own, Erina Nakiri. Erina was a particularly gifted child who, from her infancy, showed great promise due in part to her God's Tongue. Senzaemon spent much of Erina's childhood fostering her talents until she too became a powerful figure in the culinary industry. Plot The 92nd Orientation Ceremony ''Main article: First Shokugeki Arc After the Entrance Examination concluded, Senzaemon went to the Examination Kitchen. Upon entering, he saw the Transforming Furikake Gohan and the report of Sōma Yukihira, which was marked as disqualified. As he tasted the dish, Senzaemon found it delicious and immediately sent an acceptance letter to Sōma. One month later, during the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation Orientation Ceremony, Senzaemon delivered his entrance speech. In his speech, he welcomed all the students to the academy and congratulated everyone who passed the previous semester. He also made a brief statement over the 3 year course of the middle school section of the academy, where the students were taught different culinary theories, nutrition, sanitation and among many others. Saying however, that in the high school section, the academy would test neither knowledge nor skills during their enrollment, but their primary values as a chef in order to achieve their dream. He then pointed his finger to all of the students and claimed that 99% of them would be "sacrificial stepping stones" to polish the remaining 1% "gems" of the academy. To conclude his speech, Senzaemon motivated all students to keep up their best effort and devote their studies to achieve their goal. After Sōma made his condescending speech to the students presented at the ceremony, Senzaemon observed the confrontation between Erina and Sōma. Trying to put Sōma in his place, Erina told him that their fellow classmates had formal Tōtsuki culinary education for the past three years while he has not. Sōma responded that he has twelve years of personal kitchen and customer service experience while they have not. Sōma then vowed to make Erina admit his food is good at the end of their High School life. As he looked on, Senzaemon knew he made the right choice to accept Sōma into his academy. Sometimes after, Senzaemon was in his office and approved the paperwork for Erina's ''Shokugeki'' against the president of Chan RS, Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc During the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's opening, Senzaemon arrived to deliver an inspiring speech. His presence has once again impressed the 60 participants until he suddenly choked on his own breath. Recovering from his mishap, Senzaemon informed them that they are in the hall which many former Elite Ten Council members once stood. He also asserted that out of the 60 participants, only 8 will qualify for this year's Main Tournament and each group will go to their respective stadiums. In the speech's climax, Senzaemon wished all the participants good luck before he left the stadium. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Quarterfinals: Day One Two weeks after the Preliminary Round, Senzaemon appeared as one of the judges in the Main Tournament. The first Quarterfinal round was between Sōma Yukihira and his granddaughter, Alice Nakiri with the culinary theme: Bento. As both contestants entered the arena, Alice waved at her grandfather with a smile as he smiled back while listening to his fellow judges' compliment about Alice's past accomplishments. As Alice and Sōma unveiled their culinary equipment, the Quarterfinals began. Alice finished cooking her dish first and walked up to the judges, holding trays with transparent domes. However, inside the domes, nothing could be seen except for a mysterious mist. As the judges removed the domes, the white mist, revealed to be liquid nitrogen to maintain the temperature of her bento, dissipated. Senzaemon recognized the arrangement as Temari Sushi, from which Alice named her Temari Bento. She instructed the judges to eat the sushi in a specific order. The judges were greatly impressed by each successive sushi. The flavor and shape of the dish was so unique and well-prepared, it prompted Senzaemon to imagine that Alice's dish was similar to a Traditional Japanese Restaurant Banquet. He then got up from his seat and stripped in response to Alice's dish which was overflowing ''with wisdom. Many of the students in the audience watched in horror as they could never reach Alice's caliber. However, Senzaemon was pleased to know that there was still a cook who had the mettle to challenge an uncompromising opponent. Sōma followed up by presenting his Evolved Nori Bento. The judges were surprised that Sōma used a layered bento box instead of a square container. Alice and Sōma exchanged a few words as the judges ate his bento, until Alice's insulted his "common scheme". Sōma asked Alice in response if she ever considered "what is supposed to go inside a bento box". As the judges opened the final bento box, Sōma told Alice that he'd show her the true power of his "evolved" bento. The judges opened the final box to find mysterious black drops on the rice. Sōma revealed that these black drops were Nori Flavor Bombs.The entertaining idea caused the judges to relive the excitement of eating a bento in their youth. Finally a Kudzu Sauce was unveiled and added to the Nori Bento. As the judges continued to enjoy Sōma's Nori Bento to its fullest, Alice asked Sōma again about his "heart" in the dish statement from earlier. Surprisingly, Senzaemon stepped in an answered, telling her that Sōma did not only focus only on the technical side of the dish, but the emotional aspect as well. Sōma handed her a sample of his dish to help her understand what he meant. As Alice ate his dish, recalling memories of her childhood, Senzaemon declared that Sōma was the victor of the match, much to the shock of the audience. Second Round Shortly after the first round, the second round between Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba began with the culinary theme: Ramen. As the match started, Senzaemon talked wtih Ōizumi about the history of ramen, stating that ramen spread explosively during the Post-World War II reconstruction period. At first, the novelty began easily accessible to anyone because it was cheap and delicious but also, easy to buy thanks to local street-side vendors however now, ramen is Japan's leading exported dish in the world. Senzaemon further noted that using the experience they had gained will determine whether or not, their dish will exposed the chef's true worth. The audience noted that Megumi and Ryō were both making seafood ramen, however while Ryō decided to make a rich soup, Megumi was going for a "transparent, graceful" soup. Senzaemon complimented Megumi's soup and to enhance their ramen experience, the judges left their tables to visit both Ryō and Megumi's kitchen areas. Ryō presented his ramen dish first which he called Soupe De Poisson Ramen. The judges were overwhelmed by the strong impact of his fusion dish. Upon closer inspection, Ryō revealed that the smashed lobster shells became a powder to enhance the flavor of his dish throughout each of the ingredients used. Though Ryō's dish caused most of the judges to submit, the last judge, Senzaemon Nakiri, still stood unfazed. Ryō's Ramen faced Senzaemon directly and impressed him enough to strip without making a single movement. Senzaemon commended his strength and admired his courage. After Ryō's judging finished, Megumi calmly walked to the judges and meekly presented it to them. Megumi's Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen was well received by the judges who pre-judged her dish for its elegant appearance and Megumi's own physical meekness. As the judges concluded their judging of Megumi's dish, Senzaemon took out his brush to declare the winner. Many of the audience in the stand noted that Senzaemon did not strip for Megumi's dish unlike he did for Ryō and, in the end, Megumi lost the match. After the match, Erina greeted Senzaemon and the other judges who were leaving the arena however Senzaemon pardoned himself and proceeded to the bathroom because before he even realized it, his fundoshi "stripped" which he indicated that Megumi hold immeasurable amount of potential and referred the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation as the "Jewel Generation". Quarterfinals: Day Two On the second day of Main Tournament Quarterfinals, It was announced to the audience that the culinary theme of the third round was Hamburger. Senzaemon once again appeared as the one of the judges and gave a brief description of the dish. Then, the contestants Hisako Arato and Akira Hayama arrived into the arena. As their match began, Akira was busy at work piling meat for his doner kebab while Hisako brought out her secret weapon: a pot with a soft-shelled turtle. Though most of the crowd responded squeamishly, Hisako mercilessly butchered the live turtle and drained the blood. The judges however, watched Hisako with great interest, looking forward to her final product. Hisako presented her dish first, a Soft-Shelled Turtle Hamburger. As the judges began to eat her dish, the audience noticed that the aged judges looked more youthful after a single bite. Hisako explained that she ground up the turtle shell into a powder as her Medicinal basis for her patty. Though the crowd seemed to understand her impressive work, Senzaemon informed the crowd that only the judges who had eaten the burger itself could understand its power. The "stickiness" of the burger's contents was to stimulate the soft palate, a key organ in the mouth for physical stimuli, thus creating a dish that not only stimulates the eater's taste, but also their sense of touch. The flavor was enough to make Senzaemon get out of his seat and strip his top while posing a fighting stance, however, Akira, who was cooking throughout her presentation, started to cook his burger. As the aroma filled the air, all of the attention in the arena shifted to him, including Hisako. Akira unveiled his dish, a Kofta Kebab Burger. Even though the judges had just finished Hisako's dish, they could not contain their curiosity to his dish after taking a hit from its aroma. A single bite from his burger completely engrossed the judges. Soon enough, despite the heaviness of his dish, the judges finished his burgers before they could realize it or properly judge it. Luckily, Senzaemon had enough control of himself to fully pick out the secrets of the burger. After Akira lectured Hisako about the basic concepts of the burger and the ingredients he chose for his dish. Without a single doubt in the Judges' minds, Senzaemon declared Akira as the winner of the match. Fourth Round ''Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki Before the fourth round began, a shocking announcement was made: a ''Shokugeki'' between Takumi Aldini and Subaru Mimasaka will be held. Upon receiving the news, Senzaemon stated it was possible a Shokugeki ''to take place in the middle of the Autumn Election as long as both parties have an agreement, despite the time and place. He approached Hisanao Kageura, the president of the ''Shokugeki ''Administrative Bureau, to discuss the protocols and conditions of the match. As the contestants made their way into the arena, Senzaemon and the other judges arrived at the judges' table where it was announced to the audience that the final quarterfinal match will be a full fashion ''Shokugeki ''with the theme being desserts. As the match began, Takumi brought out his ingredients, however, over in Subaru's kitchen, he had the exact same ingredients as well. However, as Takumi began to prepare his dish, however, with each step, Subaru was flawlessly mirroring his every action. At the judges' table, Senzaemon was handed a document by Hisanao regarding Subaru's previous ''Shokugekis ''which revealed that Subaru made the same dishes as his opponents. (To be added) Road to the Semifinals (To be added) Finals (To be added) Cooking Style As the director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, Senzaemon is an extremely talented chef, though his cooking ability has yet to be shown, he has displayed a very diverse array of knowledge of culinary arts and principals and can pick apart most dishes with just a single bite. Trivia *Senzaemon uses the kanji for ''Hermit or Wizard (Sen), Left (Sa), Defense or Protection (E), and Gate (Mon). Nakiri uses the kanji for To Mow Down (Na) and Limit (Kiri). *He is also adept in Calligraphy as he is able to write down Sōma's name character with a giant brush in a short time. References zh:薙切仙左衛門 Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Nakiri Family Category:Judge Category:Chef